


【all闲】心火欲燃（十）

by maiyaya



Category: maiya - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiyaya/pseuds/maiyaya
Kudos: 4





	【all闲】心火欲燃（十）

五竹把范闲从小养大，对于范闲来说，其亲近程度与威严程度都远甚于父母，五竹的消息一来，他惊得差点掉下床，匆忙去冲澡。  
衣服已经揉得乱七八糟，他在燕小乙衣柜里找了一套军装，正在翻动衣柜的时候，燕小乙也从床上下来了，全身赤裸，在背后环住范闲，亲他的脖子：“什么时候一起吃饭？”  
范闲内心偷情的感觉越发严重了，他浑身不得劲，道：“就知道吃，我能活过今晚已经算幸运了。”  
燕小乙道：“这么害怕？”  
范闲苦着脸，跳着脚穿裤子：“都怪你诱惑我.....燕小乙你真烦。”  
燕小乙不置可否，又在他脸上亲了一下：“得了便宜还卖乖。”  
范闲不再多说，急匆匆地往家里赶。  
燕小乙进入实验室后，他和五竹虽然获批一人得了一套房，但还在一起住。走到楼下，范闲心理五味杂陈，点了根烟，坐在路灯下。  
他该怎么向五竹解释呢？  
手心手背都是肉——这不是关键，主要是范闲根本猜不透五竹的反映。  
他会生气吗？五竹几乎从没有生气的时候，作为一个冷冰冰的生化人，他对于一切意外都抱着先接受再解决的态度，好像一切都是处在预料之中。  
范闲换了几个姿势，怎么坐怎么不对劲。他没穿燕小乙的内衣，出来的时候挂的是空档，现在大腿内侧皮肤被磨得很不舒服。他掀开袖子的一角，燕小乙留在上面的吻痕星星点点，分外醒目，再加上腰杆快断了，整个人都软绵绵地挂在靠椅上。  
嘴里的烟还燃着猩红火光，范闲听到有脚步声，回头一看，五竹正站在灯光下，静静看着他：“抽烟？”  
范闲慌张地掐灭了烟，扔进垃圾桶：“叔，你怎么下来了？”  
快到宵禁时间，街道上空无一人，只有夜风凉凉地吹过，范闲打了个冷战，像小时候做错事被教训时那样，两只手搅在背后，有些忐忑地看着五竹。  
五竹仍然穿着一身黑衣，身形在灯下显得极修长挺拔，走过来解开了外套，把范闲裹了起来，淡淡道：“抽烟，怎么罚？”  
范闲苦着脸：“洗两个星期的碗。”  
五竹道：“刚刚在想什么？”  
范闲吭吭哧哧。  
虽然五竹双眼被黑布蒙着，但这种凝视的姿态是极压迫人的，范闲在五竹面前一向无法说谎，心乱如麻，又没想好怎么开口，只得道：“我想好了再说。”  
五竹“嗯”了一声，道：“回家吧。”  
然而刚迈开一步，范闲脸上便露出隐忍疼痛的神色，整个人想被针扎了似的，腿颤了一下。五竹皱眉道：“怎么了？”  
范闲不说话，五竹沉默片刻，道：“你去燕小乙那了？”  
一股难堪在范闲心中徘徊，他垂着眉眼，点了点头，心知五竹肯定已经知道了。  
这么多年的相处下来，五竹甚至比范闲更了解他，再加上燕小乙还是丧尸的时候，范闲总是往实验室跑，久而久之也就猜到了，范闲刚才的那一点头只是证实了五竹的想法。  
范闲站在原地，正想着如何解释，身躯突然一轻，被五竹打横抱了起来，惊慌道：“叔，干什么？”  
“我抱你上去。”五竹道，“你疼，走不了路。”  
范闲的脸腾地一下红得彻底，等五竹把他抱进浴室，躺进房间的热水里，他才微微缓过来，小心翼翼地看着五竹：“叔，对不起。”  
五竹没有出声，随手把范闲脱下来的衣服扔进洗衣机：“穿自己的合身点。”  
范闲垂着头，有点难过，五竹却脱了衣服，也进了浴缸，骤然水花四溅。  
范闲：“！！！”  
他目瞪口呆，看着五竹在浴室灯光下显得毫无瑕疵的肌肤，有点惊慌：“叔，你、你防水吧？怎么突然就......”  
五竹道：“防水。”又解释道：“要给你清理，在外面不太方便。”他两只手指探到范闲身后，分开嘟嘟的肉臀，摸上肿胀的后穴，范闲受制于浴缸的大小限制，只能趴在五竹的肩膀上，潮湿黑发贴着五竹鼻尖，已经紧张地什么也说不出了。  
连那句“我已经洗过澡了”都只敢在舌尖转了半圈，又吞了下去。  
范闲十六岁情窦初开，跟五竹表白，五竹没有回应，气得他当天晚上就跑去酒吧，正忐忑不安想做点什么就被五竹找来，硬是拧送回了卧室。  
在卧室里，正处在叛逆期的范闲又是激动又是委屈，闹着还要出去，没想到转身却被五竹压在床上，结结实实地“收拾”了一顿。  
然而当时范闲年纪尚小，还未成年，五竹并没有直接进入他的身体，而是用的另一个道具。  
就是手指。  
生化人基本上不会累，五竹耐力比范闲好上太多，光用手指就弄得他又哭又求饶，一直到天亮才罢休，在这之后一个星期范闲都不敢直视他。  
范闲一想到初夜的一番惨状，眼皮就跳个不停，然而现在箭在弦上，虽然身体酸软，但他还是咬着嘴唇，把五竹的指头“吃”了进去。  
五竹又加了一根手指，穴口和内里都被揉的酸胀，再加上之前燕小乙弄得太久，范闲没能支撑太久，就被弄得汁液四溅，热汗淋漓，求饶道：“叔，放了我吧。”  
五竹道：“抽烟，罚两星期。去找燕小乙，罚多久？”  
范闲心中已经，知道自己大概是逃不掉了，只得硬着头皮：“随叔高兴。”  
五竹唇角微微一弯，拖住范闲的臀瓣，就着水花很容易就把自己送了进去，在范闲耳边慢慢道：“五次怎么样？”  
范闲脸色发青，手臂支在五竹胸前：“叔！我会死的，真的会死！”  
五竹不说话，将范闲狠狠往下一按，激烈地动了起来。  
范闲原本已经荒唐了大半个半天，身体尚阵阵发虚，被五竹狠撞了几下，顿时小死过去一回，虚软得几乎撑不住自己，全靠五竹的力量方能坐起来。  
五竹虽然说罚他，但看范闲实在吃力，水温又已经下去，弄了两次，把范闲抱到了床上。  
范闲昏昏沉沉，满脸通红，抱住五竹的腰，使劲蹭了蹭：“叔，别生气。”  
五竹摸着他的头，沉声道：“嗯。”  
范闲的声音渐渐低了下去：“叔把我养大，燕小乙救过我，你们都是我的命......”他抱着五竹的腰，就这么睡着了。  
五竹低下头，在他额上亲了一下，关上了灯。

*  
范闲不知道这次情感危机是怎么度过的，第二天起来，他觉得自己能活着真是幸运。  
他不太想回忆到底发生了什么，一回忆就觉得身心俱疲加屁股痛，再加上五竹和燕小乙后来都没说什么，他也就保持了这样奇特的关系。  
五竹和燕小乙时常出任务，范闲掌管了基地仓库，除非必要，一直待在基地里，原本无论哪个回来都是一起出去吃，后来觉得不太值，范闲学会了做饭。  
他觉得自己一步步向家庭主夫的方向走了，但是五竹和燕小乙基本上没有一起吃过饭，两人也避免直接打照面，免得生出尴尬。  
范闲觉得有些遗憾。

*  
两年后。  
总仓库资料室，范闲正在看电脑上的资料。  
又有一批物资进来，再加上最近和北齐基地有了一些贸易往来，虽然有助手，但他还是有些不放心，连夜对了一批物资，熬得眼眶通红。  
门被敲了三下，范闲道：“进来。”  
他没看到底是谁，那人站在他身边，给他嘴里递了个东西，范闲嚼了一下，是甜的，这才扭过头去看那人。  
燕小乙出任务回来，满头大汗，肤色晒黑了，手上拿着两三个樱桃：“好吃吗？”  
范闲翻了个白眼，拧过头。  
燕小乙在他身边蹲下，低声下气：“别生气了。”  
范闲嘲笑道：“燕队这时候倒是有理了？一个星期前跟我吵架的时候挺理直气壮的。”  
燕小乙低声道：“那时候不是要出任务了，想跟你告别，找不到你......”  
“发现我在林婉儿那，就来找我吵架？”  
范闲气不打一处来，心中小恶魔叽叽喳喳地正在骂人，熬得心情奇差，把大腿上燕小乙的手拍了下去：“别摸我。”  
燕小乙只得收回手，又道：“我不是故意的，王启年老在别人跟前说你和林婉儿......”  
“王启年的话你也信？！”范闲怒道，“他就是嘴上犯贱，别当真不就行了。”  
他骂完，反应过来好像突然说到了他爸的名字，有些尴尬，闭了嘴，燕小乙却没反应过来，解释道：“那天我去找你，你和林婉儿坐在一起，聊天聊得挺......”  
“李云睿马上要被迁去另一个监狱基地了，我安慰安慰她而已。”范闲无奈道，“你没看人小姑娘都快哭了？”  
燕小乙老实摇头，范闲一阵无语，干脆道：“那你自己琢磨琢磨，我去吃饭了。”  
他还没走两步，燕小乙突然伸手抱住了他：“一个星期没见，不想我吗？”  
范闲怒不可遏。  
两年过去，他发现原来的冷峻男神不见了，老夫老夫相处之下，燕小乙变得越发幼稚起来，动不动就缠着他。  
范闲被抱得死紧，嘴硬道：“不想，我去找五竹叔了。”  
燕小乙不放手，反而抓过衣服，盖住了旁边的监控，把范闲压到桌子上。

五竹给范闲带了饭，仓库里寂静无声，唯有总资料室的门是紧闭的。  
他在门口站了一会儿，把手放在门把上，轻轻一拧，将门打开。  
看到里面的场景，五竹并未觉得惊讶，他想了想，放下了带着的饭菜，将门关上。  
门把发出了清脆的一声响，彻底掩住了里头的风光。

两个小时后，范闲心想，他还是觉得继续遗憾下去比较好。

————————————————END——————————————————


End file.
